How To: Pocky Game
by mikanlove
Summary: Could there possibly be an alternative ending to the pocky game besides a kiss or the snap of the stick? Misaki Ayuzawa demonstrates this third ending for us, though it wasn't very intentional. (One shot!) (Short, fluff!)


**I'm working on 5 other one shots right now, I think the next one I'll be publishing is Snuggle, since I'm almost finished with that one! :)**

* * *

"Misaki~" came a voice. Said girl massaged the temples of her head before making eye contact with the blonde who kept calling her name.

"Can you stop saying my name? It's annoying," she responded, letting out a frustrated sigh. The teenage boy just shrugged and made a very obnoxious crunching noise as he chewed on his chocolatey stick snacks. Misaki's eye twitched. "Stop...eating...in THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM!" she yelled, standing up abruptly, about ready to flip over the desk. Takumi, however, didn't even flinch.

"Sorry," he apologized, though his words had no trace of sincerity in them. "How about if we share, then? Can I bribe my way into eating in the student council room?" he asked, only half-teasing. Misaki eyed him strangely, while Takumi was wondering why she wasn't yelling at him.

"N-No thanks. Actually, you can just eat in here," she said, sitting back down and picking up the pencil that lay on her desk. Surprised by her sudden change in attitude, he walked over in front of her desk and leaned on it- elbows propping up his head.

Glaring at him- though much less violently than usual -she let out a groan.

"What do you want now?" she asked, averting her gaze from his and focusing her attention back onto the paper in front of her. Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he wondered aloud. For a split second, Misaki's pen stopped moving, and her body tensed up. Only for a split second- but it definitely didn't get past Takumi.

Noticing her screwup- and definitely knowing that Takumi was very suspicious of her by now -the raven haired girl cursed under her breath and threw the pencil onto the desk in frustration.

"I just didn't want any," she finally said, though it was obviously a lie. The way she crinkled up her nose after speaking was proof that even she believed her lie was ridiculously easy to see through.

Leaning in closer to the girl, Takumi lightly brushed his fingers beneath her chin, causing her head to tilt upwards. A dark red blush lit up her face.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to sound mean and demanding, though she failed.

"Tell me the truth," he said simply. Misaki averted her gaze away from his.

"That was the tru-"

"Misaki," he cut her off in a warning tone. "Tell me now or I'll have to punish you." he said, a smirk playing on his lips. Misaki's blush spread across her face like a wildfire. She knew whatever this "punishment" was, she definitely wouldn't enjoy it. Though he probably would.

"F-Fine!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm. "D-During lunch today, I-I saw that you didn't eat anything...I don't want you to be hungry..." she admitted, staring at the ground as she explained. "B-But it's not because I was worried! It would cause a commotion if you were to faint in the student council room." she added quickly. Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were worried about me?" he asked, grabbing a lock of her raven hair and observing it. She huffed, turning her head away from him.

"W-Well, maybe just a little tiny bit..." she confessed, trying not to die of embarrassment right on the spot. Takumi smiled genuinely at this answer.

"Aww, how cute~" he cooed. Misaki glared at him.

"Shut up. You got your answer, now leave me alo-"

"Hey Misaki, wanna play a game?"

"That was really random..." she noted, eyeing him suspiciously. "What kind of game?" she asked. Takumi was honestly surprised that she didn't respond with a "no playing games in the student council room" or something of the sort.

"The pocky game," he replied promptly with a smirk. Misaki's once fading blush reddened again. She stared up at him innocently.

"T-That game...d-don't couples play it?" she stammered. He chuckled at her adorable reaction.

"Yes, they do. So, wanna play?" he responded. Misaki gulped in nervousness, her throat suddenly feeling dry. Why wasn't she rejecting? This was a stupid idea, right? Why would she ever play with this weird-

"Uh...sure," she said. Misaki honestly wanted to smack herself in the face for being so dumb. Why did she accept?!

Takumi simply raised an eyebrow at her reply, but pulled out a pocky stick nonetheless. He placed the biscuit end in his mouth, leaving her to hold the chocolatey side. Misaki nervously glanced at him.

"U-Um, do I just...grab the other end?" she asked. He nodded in response. Misaki still stared at him in confusion. "W-With my mouth, right?" she confirmed. Takumi smirked at her innocence, nodding again.

Hesitantly, Misaki leaned in and gripped the end between her teeth gently. Her chest suddenly felt fuzzy and warm as she realized how close their faces were to each other. Brushing off the unfamiliar feeling, she stared him in the eye. She could see amusement and...happiness, for some reason, shown in his emerald orbs.

Misaki internally freaked out when she saw him take a bite out of the snack, causing his face to inch closer to hers. Feeling suddenly competitive, she also took a bite out of the pocky stick. Takumi smirked and decided to make a bold move.

He took two quick bites, leaving only a couple inches between their lips. Misaki was now panicking, her heart beating wildly in her chest. If he moved any closer...then...she might have her first kiss!

As the blonde took another inch off the end of the stick, Misaki's hand instinctively flew up to prevent what was about to happen. No, she didn't snap the stick in half like any normal person would do.

She freaking decided to grab his nose to suffocate him in order to make him let go of his end.

Takumi snapped the stick in half, quickly chewing the snack and taking in a large breath of air in order not to die. Misaki immediately stopped pinching his nose and gasped.

"A-Ah, sorry!" she apologized, hoping she didn't hurt him. "I just panicked and suddenly decided that would be good idea...!" she explained, guilty evident in her voice. Misaki's guilt was replaced with confusion as the blonde started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she wondered aloud. Takumi just continued laughing, much to her dismay. She blushed, knowing that he must be laughing at her. "Takumi, stop laughing!" she demanded, swinging her arm back to punch him, only to have her smaller fist caught in his larger hand.

"You...Misaki...are just too interesting..." he muttered between laughs. She rolled her eyes at his response.

"Ruining romantic moments is interesting?" she scoffed. Takumi's laughter immediately stopped, as he stared up at her, a serious look on his face. Misaki wondered if she said something wrong, but her worry completely vanished when she saw an all too familiar smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, you can make up for it," he said, leaning in and capturing her lips in hers before she could utter a single word in response.

"Idi...ot..."


End file.
